A Charting Path Of Red
by Blueroses0308
Summary: Shirayuki, a skilled herbalist who lives in the kingdom of Tanbarun, is gifted with a head of bright, rosy, apple red hair. However, her red hair causes her trouble when Shirayuki is forced to flee her country. Taking refuge in the woods on the border of her very own country, Shirayuki runs into a man who will forever change her path, story and fate.


_Chapter 1: The Sound Of Fate_

Gentle and harmonious sounds of lively birds chirping filled the lukewarm air as drops of moisture gracefully slid off blades of grass. The morning sun's rays basked the trees in a golden tinge that reflected beams of light, creating a subtle glow. Baby blue skies mixed with the yellow hues of the sun, creating shimmers of varying colors, and gorgeous honey-tipped white butterflies fluttered among the flora.

A young woman appeared on the dusty dirt path that ran straight through the breathtaking scenery. Her white cloak set neatly atop of her head as her fading, pale brown shoes scuffed the path. A maroon bag slung over her neck, its contents containing stacks of medical books and a numerous variety of healing herbs.

Shirayuki hummed peacefully to herself, taking in the wonderful scents, sounds, and herbs waiting to be used. Kneeling down, Shirayuki examined what seemed to be a cherry-blossom shaded pink flower.

"Found it!" Shirayuki exclaimed out loud, reaching her hand out and plucking a musty green shaded herb from under the rose bush.

"Spellamiso. A perennial plant from the Aoshidare family. If you steam the roots and dry them, it can lower fevers and alleviate pain," Shirayuki murmured to herself, staring at the herb in awe at all the fascinating healing properties it had in store. However, the abrupt ringing of the town bell erupted throughout the forest. The birds, that were once chirping, fled the scene to find a quieter surrounding. Their wings flapping as they ascended into the sky.

Shirayuki lifted her head from the herb still clutched in her hand.

"Oh-no! Gotta open the shop," she said to herself out loud. Stashing the Spellamiso herb into her satchel, Shirayuki swiftly brought herself upright and began sprinting towards her hometown of the Kingdom of Tanbarun. The plants surrounding the path rustled as Shariyuki ran by.

 _This Is It..._

An incredible view of the town appeared in Shirayuki's line of sight once she surged through the line of trees at the end of the forest. The rising sun beat its shine over the red-roofed buildings that littered the bottom of the flourished hill Shirayuki stood on. The sunrise produced a set of oranges and magenta's that tinted the wisps of clouds passing over.

 _My own path...it's my story_

Shirayuki took in a deep breath of the fresh air, her hair and cloak slightly blowing in the breeze. Preparing herself for her venture down the sloping hill, Shirayuki took a step back, then leaped forward, high into the air. Her white cloak breezed off her head and rested on her back as the sudden gust of wind blew on Shariuki's smiling face. In a mixture of skidding and running hastily down the hill, Shirayuki's gorgeous hair revealed itself from under the cloak.

An awe-dropping shade of red amaranth cascaded down her back in a long and low ponytail, being held together by a single palatinate and whitecolored ribbon. The ponytail whipped behind Shirayuki as she made her way down the hillside. The sun reflecting off her hair like a shiny apple, almost like shimmering sparkles were floating around it.

 _If I had my way..._

Shirayuki's unbalanced, yet graceful strides down the steep mound came to a halt as she sprung the last three feet down until she landed steadily on her feet. With labored breathes Shirayuki bounded onward, coming across a relaxed stream. The familiarity of the stream came to Shariyuki like second nature. Her steps didn't falter as she skipped across the stepping stones laid conveniently in the stream like a stone path.

 _I would keep charting my own path like this..._

As Shirayuki neared the last rock, she vaulted herself skyward, making herself practically airborne. With her hair lashing wildly behind her, Shirayuki outstretched her arms as if she could take flight, laughing happily when she felt the breeze wrap itself around her.

 _No Rules_

That beginning sound familiar to you? Well, I hope it did. I am aiming on writing a written version of the first episode of, "Snow White With the Red Hair." Mainly out of pure curiousity if I can achieve it, and just to practice how to write on for the first time.


End file.
